Pauvres pécheurs
by Basmoka
Summary: Elle se souvient des premiers frissons. Un jour vous étiez de simples cousins, et le suivant, sans que rien ne fût advenu d'extraordinaire entre temps, tu étais devenu pour elle quelque chose d'autre. OS Walburga/Orion


Un petit OS sur Walburga et Orion Black (les parents de Sirius et Regulus) qui, rappelons-le, sont cousins au second degré.

Il s'agit plus d'une expérimentation qu'autre chose (vous remarquerez peut-être les extraits de « Je vous salue Marie » insérés ici et là) mais j'espère tout de même que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire.

* * *

><p>x<p>

**Pauvres pécheurs.**

x

Elle se souvient des premiers frissons. Un jour vous étiez de simples cousins, et le suivant, sans que rien ne fût advenu d'extraordinaire entre temps, tu étais devenu pour elle _quelque chose d'autre_.

Elle se souvient de ce moment telle une chute mortelle. Elle a senti son cœur s'arrêter, se serrer à lui faire mal, et tomber, tomber très bas, avec tous ses organes, jusque dans le fond de son ventre. Une sensation aussi illogique que glaçante.

Glaçante, et pourtant ! Elle se remémore les joues brûlantes, alors que tu effleurais sa main par inadvertance. Du moins, elle voulait le croire… Croire que tu ne le faisais pas exprès. L'amour contrarié était moins douloureux que l'amour incestueux.

Elle se rappelle la honte, parce qu'elle surgit encore parfois – comme un vieil ami qui toque à la porte un jour où on ne l'attend pas. Elle se rappelle avoir admiré ses pieds à de multiples reprises, s'être esquivée, s'être faite porter pâle pour éviter d'avoir à croiser les yeux trop clairs d'Orion Black.

Et ce jour d'été est arrivé. Vous admiriez de vieilles photographies de famille dans les combles étouffantes du Square Grimmaurd quand par un heureux hasard, tes doigts se sont posés juste sur les siens. Tu as compté une, deux, trois secondes durant lesquelles elle n'a pas cherché à rompre le contact et puis tu as lentement escaladé son poignet. Sur le sol, depuis son carré de papier glacé, votre arrière-grand-mère Ursula vous observait avec une moue perplexe. A l'inverse, vous ne vous regardiez pas – vous n'osiez pas ! – tandis que millimètre, après millimètre, vous vous rapprochiez. Walburga a douté, elle a cru rêver, alors elle a cherché tes prunelles et y a lu la peur, le doute, la même envie mal assumée de serrer l'autre très fort et de coller ses lèvres partout où cela était possible. Elle aurait pleuré de joie, car tu l'aimais en retour. Elle aurait pleuré de désespoir, pour la même raison.

Et vous vous cachiez pour échanger des baisers, et vous vous cachiez pour vous déshabiller l'un l'autre avec un mélange de culpabilité et de doux sentiments.

Elle se souvient du jour où elle est passée aux aveux. Elle se souvient avoir paradoxalement souhaité les cris, les blâmes, la punition. Elle se souvient avoir clos les paupières en l'attente d'un maléfice qui n'est jamais venu. Elle se souvient enfin de la nausée qui l'a assaillie lorsque ses parents ont applaudi l'idée, en s'offusquant presque de ne pas l'avoir eue eux-mêmes.

Sais-tu qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : leur désapprobation ? Seule, elle ne pouvait se détacher de toi, elle ne pouvait que plier devant ses désirs et se sentir abjecte en y cédant. Elle avait cru qu'ils la détourneraient de cette infamie.

Le mariage a été programmé. Tu l'avais choisie pour épouse, elle, entre toutes les femmes, et malgré tout elle était malheureuse. Sous ses robes pleines de grâce, sous le tulle de son voile, elle se sentait bien misérable en réalité.

La solution lui est apparue quelques mois après vos noces. Promouvoir l'importance du sang, le répéter jusqu'à la monomanie, c'était justifier votre alliance, c'était donner de la noblesse à votre passion que la morale réprouve.

_Pureté de sang_, psalmodiait donc Sainte Walburga chaque fois que tes paumes larges ceignaient sa taille dessous les draps.

Voilà qui justifiait tout.

Et quand Sirius, le fruit maudit de vos entrailles, vous hurlerait au visage que vous étiez des monstres consanguins, elle le répéterait encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort, elle – et plus tard son tableau – aurait recours à cette pensée obsessionnelle pour se libérer du péché.


End file.
